Draco and Daddy
by StarkidPotterFan
Summary: Draco and his "daddy" have some fun. CROSS-DRESSING. EXTREME MALE ON MALE SMUT.
1. Draco and Daddy in the Office

Harry looked up at the knock on his door. He was currently sitting in his office working on his latest Auror report. "Come in." He said. The door opened and Harry's jaw dropped, almost losing the connection to his face. Standing innocently in front of him with his hands behind his back was Draco dressed in a schoolgirl uniform. He was wearing a short blue and black checkerboard skirt, a dark blue vest and a white button down shirt a size too small. On his feet were white thigh high socks topped off with black pumps. Harry quickly readjusted himself in his pants to contain the now growing erection.

"I'm done with my homework daddy." Draco said causing Harry to snap out of his trance.

"What?" He asked. Draco smiled.

"I said I'm done with my homework daddy. And my chores as well, just like you asked." Harry nodded, not sure where this was going and trying to play along.

"Well that's very good, baby." Draco grinned and walked towards Harry until he was standing directly in front of him. Harry looked up at the blonde

"Is there anything I can help you with daddy?" Draco asked looking directly at the forming tent in Harry's pants. "Anything at all?" Harry grinned as he caught on. He pushed away from his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, there is something you can help me with. I seem to be having a problem. Wanna help me solve it?" Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes daddy." Harry smirked and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his half hard cock.

"Kneel." Harry commanded. Draco responded immediately by doing as he was told and getting on his knees. As he went down, his short skirt flew up, revealing that the blonde was wearing nothing underneath. He scooted himself closer until his face was only inches away from Harry's lap. Harry began to slowly stroke himself and as he did he watched Draco's eyes follow his movements and when a little precum came out of the top, Draco licked his lips and whimpered. By now Harry was fully hard and he groaned at his own slow pace and what was sure to come in the very near future.

"Please daddy," Draco begged. "May I have a taste?" Harry arched and eyebrow and with the hand not on his dick, he smeared the precum on three of his fingers before offering them to Draco, who sucked on them greedily. Harry momentarily froze as he watched Draco clean his fingers, memorized by the talented tongue slipping between them. When they were cleaned, Draco slowly removed the fingers from his mouth. "You taste so good daddy. So very good."

"Would you like some more?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. Draco nodded and Harry moved his hand from on his dick. "By all means. Have some." Draco grinned and before Harry could say another word, He wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's cock and shoved the rest of it down his throat.

At the feeling of Draco's warm mouth around him, Harry threw his hand back and groaned. "Fuck baby." He exclaimed, digging his hands into Draco's hair, keeping the blonde in place. "That's it baby. Take that cock. All the way in. You like that, baby? You like having my big cock in your mouth?" Draco nodded, his eyes closed in concentration as he continued to suck the dick in his mouth. "Open your eyes baby. Look at your daddy." Draco did as he was told and hooded grey eyes met lust filled emerald ones. Draco pulled off of Harry's dick completely before licking it from all sides and once again going down on it, this time swallowing when he reached the bottom.

At this point, Harry had been slowly thrusting into Draco, but when he felt Draco's throat constrict around him, he began thrusting wildly and the boy beneath him had to fight to keep up. After the 11th hard thrust, Harry used his hand still in Draco's hair to pull the blonde off. Draco gasped at the sudden loss and looked up at Harry. His hair was a mess, there were tear streaks on his cheeks from when he had been gagging and his lips were shiny and swollen red. In Harry' opinion, the blonde had never looked more beautiful.

"Please, daddy. I want more. I want a treat. I want to taste your cum." The look of innocence and sincerity on Draco's face almost made Harry cum on the spot but he help firm.

"You'll taste it baby, you will. Just not right now. Right now, I need you to stand up so I can fuck that tight little ass of yours okay?" Harry said as calmly as possible. Draco smiled before standing and began to take off his clothes when Harry stopped him.

"I don't think so baby. You're gonna keep it on so that every time to see this outfit hanging in your closet, you remember this day and this fuck and just how good your daddy made you feel." As Harry spoke, he reached under Draco's skirt to stroke his fully erect cock. Draco moaned at the touch and his knees gave out, Harry catching him just in time. The brunette turned the blonde so that he was lying face down on the table, bent at the waist, the Auror report long forgotten. Harry flipped the skirt up to reveal the pale white ass and he gently kneaded it with both hands. He looked at Draco's face to see the blonde biting his lip in pleasure.

"Spread your legs for your daddy, baby." Draco sighed and did as he was told, quickly spreading his legs and Harry just as quickly stepped in between them. Harry looked at Draco's hole which was twitching in anticipation. Harry arched and eyebrow and without warning stuck two fingers in. He was pleasantly surprised to find the hole already lubricated and stretched.

"I already did it." Draco moaned. "I didn't wanna waste any time so I went ahead and did it. Just please daddy…fuck me." Harry chuckled and rubbed the head of his dick at Draco's entrance.

"Well what kind of daddy would I be if I denied my baby what he wanted?" And with that being said, he pushed forward into the tight heat. Both men groaned at the feeling.

"Aw, shit. God baby you're so hot around my cock."

"Yes daddy. Harder please! I need it harder!"

"You want me to go harder baby?"

"Yes!"

"You want to go so hard that I break you?"

"Yes daddy! Break me…I want it…I need it…I need it so bad…"

Hearing this, Harry did begin to thrust harder and faster into the blonde, the table under them squeaking in the process. Harry reached around and grabbed Draco's dick, his strokes on it as fast as his thrusts. Draco reared his head back to scream but his lips were engulfed by Harry's. Harry could still taste himself on Draco' lips which only made him thrust harder and stroke faster. He broke the kiss when he felt Draco's ass tighten around him, and the blonde released in his hand. He continued to stroke the boy's erection, until he had completely ridden out his orgasm. Harry knew he himself wasn't that far behind.

"Baby?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Yes?" Came Draco's husky reply.

"Do you remember earlier when you said that you wanted a treat? That you wanted my cum?" Draco nodded weakly. "Do you still want that treat?"

"Oh yes daddy." Draco answered.

"Good, cause you're about to get it." Harry quickly pulled out of Draco and forced him back to his knees once more. He then began stroking himself widely over Draco's open mouth. Within seconds, strand after strand of cum was leaving his dick and becoming connected with the blonde's face. When Harry's orgasm finished he collapsed in his chair and watched as Draco used his fingers to remove the cum off his face before placing them in his mouth. Harry sighed contently. "Did my baby enjoy his treat?"He asked. Draco nodded happily as he sucked on his middle finger.

"Oh yes daddy, I did. And I can't wait for my next one."

**Well there it is! New story! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! And if you're gonna add my stories to your favorites or add me as one of your favorites, I simply ask that you review as well. It only takes a second and it makes me feel special! Kay? Cool. Thanks!**

**Kinks, Twinks and Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


	2. Daddy Has A Bad Day

**Whoo hoo! Chapter two!**

"Draco, I'm home." Harry said, opening the door to the mansion that he and his lover Draco had called home for the past three years. "Draco? Look I know you're here, your car is clearly parked in the driveway." Harry paused and waited for an answer, but he received none. Harry rolled his eyes, pulling off his jacket and dropping it with his briefcase by the door. "This isn't funny, Draco. I've had a really bad day at work. Kingsley was seriously riding my ass about the last failed Auror mission and-" It was that moment that Harry heard what sounded like pots hitting each other and he caught of whiff of what smelled like melted chocolate coming from their state of the art kitchen. He walked in the direction that the sounds and smells were coming from and grinned at the sight that greeted him.

It had been a while since Draco had decided to play dress up and he was once again wearing his school girl uniform, except this time his plaid skirt was black and green, his tight white shirt was covered with a small green vest and on his feet were green pumps. The long blonde hair he had been growing out was now as long as his father's and he had it pulled into two pigtails, both tied with a green ribbon at the end.

Harry could see the small purple iPod shuffle clipped onto the skirt's edge and from where he was standing he could hear the beats coming from it, immediately understanding the reason why he lover hadn't answered his calls.

Harry's grin grew wider as he realized the reason for why the house smelled like the inside of a baked goods factory. His blonde lover was making homemade chocolate fudge brownies; Harry's favorite after a bad work day. He could see a pan full already cooling on the stove and Draco was stirring another batch at the counter. After watching for a while, Harry couldn't take it anymore and walked up behind his partner, tightly wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. The blonde jumped at the sudden and expected touch, but relaxed soon after, his body recognizing Harry's touch. Harry turned the iPod off before pulling the earphones out of Draco's ears and kissing his neck. Draco sighed in appreciation.

"Welcome home, daddy." Harry chuckled, moving closer to his lover so that his groin was lined up perfectly with Draco's pale globes.

"How'd you know to make brownies?" Harry asked picking a fresh one off the pan and savoring the homemade taste as he bit into it.

"Luna owled about an hour ago, saying that you might need some cheering up when you got home." Harry nodded.

"That does sound like my assistant." Draco giggled, his breath hitching as Harry dipped his finger in the brownie mix before running the gooey mess along Draco's lips, before bringing his finger to his own and licking it clean. Draco moaned, cleaning his mouth.

Do you like my surprise, daddy?" Harry nodded and grinned.

"Yes I do. You've done very well, Draco." The brunette growled, moving his hand down the blonde's back to squeeze his lover's ass.

"Does it make up for your bad day?" Harry thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, it doesn't. But I know a way you can." Draco arched an eyebrow at the suggestion, but before he could question his partner, Harry had stepped back from the counter, pulling Draco with him. Harry maneuvered them until his back was leaning against the kitchen's island and pushed Draco to his knees. Draco gasped at the sudden change of positions, biting his lips as he looked back up at his partner. Harry groaned at the innocent expression on Draco's face as he ripped open his shirt and rushed to open his pants. When they were open, he quickly pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his hard and already weeping cock. Draco smirked and was about to lean forward when Harry stopped him. The blonde moved to ask why, but froze when he saw Harry pick up the mixing bowl still occupied with melted fudge.

He pulled the spoon full of warm fudge out of the bowl and as slowly and sexually as possible, he poured the gooey liquid all over his bare chest and Draco watched in fascination as the chocolate substance slid over his toned torso, down his sturdy hips, and dripped over the dick and balls that Draco's mouth was currently watering for.

"Lick me." Harry commanded. Draco nodded before moving forward and quickly moving to clean his lover. He moaned as he made trails with his tongue over and around the head of the cock, before working his way down the veins of the shaft and to the balls, sucking both of them clean. He even moved his tongue to toy at Harry's ass, forcing his lover to groan and forcibly grip the table.

When he was positive that the privates were clean, he moved on to Harry's hips, licking circles in the deep set hip bones, and kissing anywhere else he deemed necessary. When the bottom half of his lover was clean, he grinned wickedly before as slowly licking his way up to Harry's belly button. The brunette's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he placed a hand on the back of Draco's head to keep him there. Draco chuckled and licked all around the belly button before delving his tongue into it.

"Shit Draco…you fucking slut." The blonde looked up at the sound of his name, lust filled grey eyes blinking rapidly. He removed his tongue from the hole and started licking Harry's sides, his upper chest, his heart, and finally his Pecs, standing up as he did so. Draco took extra care to suck both nipples until they were hard pink nubs. By now, Harry was so hard and turned on that it was taking all of his extra strength not to collapse and to remain standing upright. When he was standing upright again, he looked up into Harry's face to see his "daddy" had his eyes shut tight and was biting his lip. Harry opened his eyes, to see Draco was once again on his eye level and smiled.

"Are you done cleaning your daddy?" Harry asked, his voice starchy with arousal. Draco nodded.

"As clean as my tongue can make you." Harry arched an eyebrow.

"You've got something on your chin." He said, before dragging his pink muscle from Draco's collarbone, up his thin neck and over the well defined and chocolate covered jaw line. Draco moaned and threw his head back, subconsciously thrusting his hips forward into Harry's, both men groaning at the pleasurable friction.

"Please, daddy." The blonde moaned. Harry pulled Draco's vest off before running a hand up his partner's thigh and under the little skirt. Instead of meeting the bare skin he was expecting, his fingers came in contact with soft lace that was holding back Draco's stiff member. The blonde moaned and dug his nails into Harry's broad shoulders. "Fuck, daddy. More." He pleaded, earning a soft kiss on the nose from Harry.

"Anything for daddy's little angel." The green-eyed boy responded, moving his hand faster, and enjoying the faces of pleasure that were passing over the blonde's face. "Does daddy's little angel like that?"

"I love that." Draco responded through clenched teeth. "I'm so close." Draco said, closing his eyes as tightly as possible. Harry took this as an invitation to stroke his lover hardened and was rewarded with short, breathy moans from the former Slytherin. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched into Harry's hand. "Shit…daddy…I'm right…there…" Harry smirked before leaning in and licking the outer shell of Draco's ear.

"Cum for me, princess. Cum for me. Now." Draco nodded and within seconds, he was bucking wildly into his lover, and soon he had covered Harry's hand in his seed. Harry removed his hand from his lover's underwear and licked his palm before offering his fingers to the blonde. When his hand was free of cum, Harry chastely kissed Draco, who leaned forcibly into him.

"Are you tired, love?" Harry asked. Draco nodded weakly, and Harry drew comforting circles on his back. "Would you like to take a nap?" Draco nodded and again and Harry chuckled. "Well that's too bad. Because we can't stop till I've fucked you and last I checked I hadn't yet." Draco's eyes widened and Harry bit the blonde's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Harry turned the two around again, forcing the blonde to lay face down onto the counter, with his head next to the bowl. Harry filliped the skirt up, and took a second to admire the perfect white globes encased in lacy red boy shorts. Harry pulled the boy's hips back slightly, so they weren't right up against the island. He then pulled the boy shorts down and Draco stepped out of them, kicking them to the other side of the kitchen. Harry moaned as he gently rubbed Draco's ass in his hands, before playfully slapping both sides. When the skin had turned from alabaster white to a light pink, he grinned and licked his lips.

"Ready?" He asked the blonde. Draco lifted his head up and stared at his lover.

"But the lube's upstairs and-" Draco didn't finish his sentence because Harry shushed him and forced his head back down onto the table.

"Don't worry about that." The brunette said, taking his finger and dipping it into the fudge mix. He then took his finger out and gently traced it along Draco's crack a few times, before slowly inserting it in.

"Fuck…" Draco groaned at the intrusion. Harry, who was ready to burst a gasket because he was hard, didn't even bother to wait for Draco to adjust, quickly fucking his boyfriend with his finger. Draco bit his lip and the more Harry's fingers thrust into him, the more high pitched his moans got. Soon, Harry dipped two more fingers into the fudge mix, before plunging all three fingers into Draco's ass.

"Shit!" Draco screamed. The unexpected addition of two more fingers spread his hole, which always seemed to stay tight no matter how many times they did this a day. Harry was soon harshly fucking the blonde with his three fingers, concentrating deeply.

"Where the hell is it?" Harry muttered to himself. His answer came within the next few seconds when Draco arched his back so far, Harry wondered if his lover was trying to permanently split himself in half.

"Hit it again, daddy. Please. Again!" Draco begged. Unable to resist Harry did as his lover asked, fucking him harder and adding a fourth finger. Harry used his free hand to continuously slap Draco's ass, the color changing from pink to red. Soon the pleasure of impaling himself on his "daddy"s fingers, the ass slapping and hard rocking against the table, was too much and Draco screamed, cumming all over the marble counter top. He breathed heavily, his eyes closed from exhaustion. From behind him, Harry tsked.

"Come on baby, you can't sleep just yet. I know you're tired and all and I'm almost done. Just one more time. Kay, love?" Draco sighed and nodded. Harry grinned and quickly took the mixing spoon again and drenched his cock in the mixture. When it was good and covered, he wiped the excessive mix off his hand and on the back of Draco's still turned up skirt. He then placed both of his hands on his lover's hips and slowly guided his sticky cock into Draco's ass. Both men groaned t the connection and Harry had to force himself not to slam Draco into the counter…yet. When the blonde was adjusted, Harry didn't hesitate to pull all the way out and then slam all the way back in. Draco arched completely off the table and Harry pulled Draco's back flush against his still sticky chest.

"So tight…Always so tight…" Harry groaned, causing the blonde to whimper as he continued to thrust into his princess. Harry pushed Draco back to the table, before taking a pigtail in each hand, and yanking hard.

"Fuck daddy! That hurts!" Draco cried. Harry nodded, his lover's cries only turning him on more.

"I know it does. And you love every second of it don't you?" There was a pause. Harry let go of one of the pigtails and slapped Draco's ass. "Tell the truth. DO you love it or not?"

"I…oh shit…" Draco moaned. "I…I love it…the pain…your cock…the fudge…I love all of it…more." Harry smirked as he rolled his hips up at an angle, sending his cock straight to Draco's prostate.

"Good girl. Are you about to cum again?"

"Yes daddy."

"Would you like my permission to cum again?"

"Oh…yes…daddy…" Harry smiled as he swiftly lifted one of Draco's legs up and onto the counter, creating a new position that had Draco seeing even more stars. The brunette continued to fuck the blonde in this way until tears were streaming down Draco's face.

"Can I cum daddy?...Please..." The last part was whispered and as he said it he closed his eyes. Harry's heart lurched as he looked at his lover who looked exhausted, worn out and thoroughly fucked to completion. Harry rolled his hips again.

"Cum, angel. Cum now." Draco shouted and pushed back onto Harry, impaling himself as he released himself all over the island. Harry wasn't far behind, thrusting violently into Draco's ass, filling it with his spunk until he was so weak he couldn't even stand, falling to the ground and taking Draco with him.

As they lay on the cool tile floor, Harry made no motion to remove his body from Draco's. They laid in silence And Harry gently stroked Draco's face, the boy sighing in content.

"Did I make your day better, daddy?" Harry chuckled and gently kissed Draco's shoulder.

"You always do, babe. You always do."

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


End file.
